


Amore dorato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una favoletta romantica di Natale tra un boccino e ...





	Amore dorato

Amore dorato  
  
  


Ferrero sospirò, rotolando tra i suoi fratelli fino ad andare a sbattere contro le pareti di metallo della sua abitazione. Gemette sentendo il suo pancione pulsare e sospirò nuovamente. Uno dei suoi fratelli saltellò fino a lui, facendo accartocciare il suo vestito dorato.

“Si può sapere perché sospiri da mezz’ora?” domandò. Ferrero lo guardo nel bollino bianco, su cui risaltavano le frasi nere.

\- Nere, come il mio animo – pensò.

“Mi sono specchiato nel metallo oggi”. Iniziò. Il fratello si voltò, guardando il riflesso di se stesso e degli altri loro parenti.  Il metallo della guantiera era illuminato dalle luci dell’albero di Natale che passavano da un rosso accesso a un bianco giallastro.

“Ed hai fatto l’incredibile scoperta che siamo tutti uguali? O che nella pubblicità ci fanno più grossi ancora?” chiese. Ferrero negò e si piegò in avanti, sentendo un peso sopra di sé.

“Sono grasso” piagnucolò. Il fratello più grande si scrollò, facendo una serie di scricchiolii con la carta stagnola.

“Lo sai che gli umani ci scelgono e ci divorano proprio per quello?” chiese. Ferrero si coricò a faccia in giù, facendo ridacchiare i suoi fratelli minori.

“Morirò senza essere amato da nessuno” bisbigliò. Il maggiore rotolò all’indietro, guardando sopra di sé. La visuale del soffitto gli veniva coperta da una lunga candela rossa.

“Ieri hanno comprato le monete di cioccolato e le hanno posate della guantiera accanto a noi. Perché non frequenti una di loro?” gli domandò. Ferrero strofinò il pancione contro il bordo metallico creando uno stridio metallico.

“Ci proverò”. Capitolò. Si sentirono delle risate e tutti i fratelli s’immobilizzarono. Si sentì una risata di un bambino e una manina paffuta, le dita cicciottelle si avvolsero intorno al più piccolo dei loro fratelli e si sollevò.

“Sono stato scelto io! Sono il migliore!” gridò, con la voce coperta dal rumore del suo rivestimento che veniva scartato dal bambino.  Ferrero rabbrividì.

__

_ Le labbra carnose del bambino si avvolsero intorno a Rocher ricoprendolo di saliva. _

Ferrero si raddrizzò e rotolò fino al bordo della guantiera, saltò e rotolò sul tavolo. Si nascose dietro una renna di ceramica e proseguì sul tavolo, coperto da una tovaglia verde. Strisciò sul disegno ricamato di due candeline su del pungitopo e si fermò davanti a una scatolina di legno. Alzò il capo e rabbrividì, spalanco gli occhi. Tremò così forte da far accartocciare la sua carta stagnola dorata, guardando la figura davanti a lui.

“Tu chi sei?” domandò.

“Io sono boccino” spiegò la sferetta dorata davanti a lui. Fece tremare le alucce trasparenti ai lati del suo capo e sbatté un paio di volte le ciglia. Ferrero trattenne il fiato, seguendo i ghirigori che adornavano il suo corpo d’oro.

“Tu?” chiese la sconosciuta. Ferrero aprì e chiuse la bocca, sentendo squagliare bollente il cioccolato, le sue praline scoppiettavano seguendo il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

“Ferrero Rocher, come tutti i miei fratelli, ma tu puoi chiamarmi solo Ferrero. Da dove vieni?”. S’informò. Boccino gli sorrise e saltò giù dal proprio piedistallo, avvolgendo il proprio corpo nelle ali sottoli.

“Da Hogwarts. Sono scappata in questa casa di Babbani perché mi sfruttavano. Mi utilizzavano in uno sport violento, in cui mi afferravano, strattonava e persino tentavano di mangiarmi” spiegò. Rabbrividì e socchiuse gli occhi. Ferrero le si appoggiò contro, sorridendole.

“Capisco il tuo dolore, anch’io ed i miei fratelli siamo nati per essere mangiati”. Ammise. Boccino sgranò gli occhi e Ferrero si staccò da lei.

“Devi essere stanca, il viaggio sarà stato lungo” le disse gentilmente. Arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardò. Boccino gli sorrise, arrossendo a sua volta.

“Ti consiglio di nasconderti nell’albero. Tra i rami alti, dove il gatto non arriva. Un Pan di Stelle mi ha detto che quando gli umani trasformano il cibo in decorazione, poi non lo mangiano” spiegò Ferrero, redendo roca la voce. Boccino sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Perché non ti nascondi insieme a me? Non voglio tu sia mangiato” sussurrò. Ferrero le sorrise e gonfiò il petto, ondeggiando sulla tovaglia.

“Non temo il mio destino. Sono le cose belle come te che devono sopravvivere, non quelle tozze e brutte come me” rispose. Boccino negò con il capo.

“Ti salverò io da questi babbani. Ti condurrò con me nel mio pellegrinare” gli promise. Ferrero sgranò gli occhi.

“Ti dirò quella che ti sembrerà un’assurdità, ma già ti amo” ammise. L’ambiente fu rischiarato dalla luce rossa prodotta dall’illuminazione dell’albero di Natale.

“E questa proposta mi riempie di gioia, ma non capisco perché tu me l’abbia detta”. Ammise Ferrero. La melodia delle canzoni di Natale riempì il salotto. Boccino sbatté le palpebre.

“Vi risponderò con una cosa ancora più assurda. Anche voi mi siete piaciuto subito, siamo più affini di quanto pensiate” rispose.

Ferrero girò su se stesso e balzò, ridendo.

“Oh, come vorrei davvero venir via con voi” ammise. Boccino spalancò le ali e si aprì, facendo vedere il suo interno vuoto.

“Ed allora venite” rispose. Ferrero balzò e Boccino si richiuse su di lui, avvolgendolo. Boccino sbatté le ali e spiccò il volo.

"Ti amerò per sempre" promise Ferrero e Boccino sentì la sua voce rimbombare vicino al proprio cuore dorato.

 


End file.
